


Argument On Beast Island

by CrypticOwl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arguing, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Hordak (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticOwl/pseuds/CrypticOwl
Summary: Hordak overworks himself, Entrapta took note on this when they arrived at Beast Island. She often try to help him, he never argued, usually just let her partake while she talks to him. She loved talking to him, so it was their pass time. Today, however, it was raining, and all ex horde members agreed it would be counterproductive to work under these conditions.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Argument On Beast Island

**Author's Note:**

> Because my friend in Twitter, Zaisyblue, made a post about them having a confession in the rain on beast island. So thank you. Also I never used Ao3 before this is my first time I just am shy.

Hordak overworks himself, Entrapta took note on this when they arrived at Beast Island. She often try to help him, he never argued, usually just let her partake while she talks to him. She loved talking to him, so it was their pass time. Today, however, it was raining, and all ex horde members agreed it would be counterproductive to work under these conditions. 

Hordak, stubborn as he is, decided he still needed to. Even when it started to pour. 

Thunder roared distantly, but the rain already came down. It was hot a humid, not even cold, just muggy. Entrapta watched the sky as it got dark and grey, the vibrant purple and navy blue trees where now damn and dark, almost black. The rain, it hit her skin as she held her hand out of her tent, and it felt hot and warm on her. She smiled, she always loved the rain, especially on days meant to relax. She was ready for a break and a day in, reading or working on a tiny project, or perhaps just napping. Emily was at Brightmoon and contracted her everyday through the Pads, so she always had updates. 

She sighed in content. She wondered if maybe Hordak can stay in her tent for the evening, maybe even stay the night.. 

Speaking of Hordak.. 

Her eyes upon him, he was far out on the path and cleaning it up and removing those horrid vines from the ground. He never was affected by them, but when he saw the others were effected greatly, he made it his next mission to remove as much black vines. Entrapta would be usually glad he's doing this, but right now, it was pouring, and she wanted him inside. She turned around in her tent and grabbed her hoodie.

\----

"Hordak!"

He looked up, stopping from his digging and tilting his head. "Yes, Entrapta?" 

She smiled as she handed him a jacket, two umbrellas held by her hair as one covered him and one covered her. 

"Hordak, it's raining." She sighed and watched his hands raking up the vines, closely focused on his claws gently digging into the wood. She looked at him, now hoping she'd accept her invitation. "You should come inside. I got room in my tent if you wanna stay until it blows over.." 

Sighing himself, he stopped and looked at her. "I can't. I have to get this clean by today, but thank you, Entrapta." 

Entrapta paused, pressing her lips together as he resumed his work. She knew he wanted to prove himself good and worthy to the alliance, but she'd argue they rather he take care of himself and go inside if it was about to storm. She reached over and held his arm, hoping maybe all the lessons she learned from an old friend about charming people would work. She hugged his arm to her chest, one hand around his bicep and the other on his wrist as she pressed into him. Hordak froze up and his ears flicked down as he looked down at her. Her eyes almost seemed sparkly, and the way she held him made all his senses stop, but only for moments. 

"Please come inside?" She asked softly, tilting her head, pressing closer. "We can read findings together and eat snacks.." 

Hordak felt his heart race, he felt blood rush everywhere, and honestly? He almost considered. Almost. The little voice in his head was enough to convince him to continue working. He pulled his arm away and huffed. 

"No. I have to keep working." 

She frowned, now embarrassed for what she did not working. So much for Sweet Bee's advice..

"Hordak, it's raining really bad. You'll get sick.." she said softly, now holding her own hands and frowning, squeezing her thumbs in her palms tightly. She felt ridiculous now. "And-" 

Hordak turned to her and huffed, now just wishing she'd go inside now. "Stop talking to me as if I'm damaged. I can handle myself, Entrapta." 

Damaged? When did she ever say that?

Entrapta narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you like that, I was just asking you come inside, it's about to rain-" 

"Go inside, Entrapta. I'm fine." He muttered, now turning away from her and leaving the comfort of the umbrella over him. 

Entrapta frowned and walked over, umbrella still over her, but left the other. She stood in front of Hordak and her hair wrapped around his arm. "We need to go in. It's gonna storm, it's not safe," 

He frowned and moved back harshly to escape her hold, slightly tugging her with him. Her eyes widen at that and her hair retracted quick, her hands running her fingers through it. 

He sighed and walked past her again. "Entrapta, I'm busy." 

"With what!? You can finish later!" She raised her voice, turning to him and running to his side. "Are you even listening to me!? Lighting, Hordak! It's gonna start, it's not safe especially with your por-" 

"Are you even listening to me?" He growled, looking down at her and scoffing in her face. "You need to start doing that. I'm. Fine." 

He backed away and watched her face go from worry to being upset, she balled her fist and pushed herself up with her hair to be his height. 

"I am listening, I'm just saying it's not safe to be out here during a storm!" She let her voice pitch at the end, bringing her hands up and shaking them before pointing at the sky. "It's gonna start lightning soon, and it's not safe at all, especially with your armour being metal, it could-" 

Hordak flicked his ears back defensively. "Are you saying I'm not fit to the task of working outdoors during rain?" 

"What!?" She whispered shouted, then shook her head and pulled her fist to the side of her hips. "No! You're twisting my words, Hordak. You're over working yourself." 

Hordak frowned now, gripping the rake in his hands. "I want to be better, this is how I can prove myself to the alliance that I deserve my second chance." 

Entrapta shook her head and moved closer. "Hordak, throwing yourself into danger and over working yourself isn't good, that's not proving anything." 

He stayed quiet and turned away from her, feeling humiliated now. He hated this feeling. Hordak backed away from her. "You have no clue about how I need to prove myself. You're a princess. You get a pass and accepted into the alliance without question." 

Entrapta scoffed now, shaking her head. "A pass? Hordak, I got dragged on a leash because the princesses didn't trust me. I got pulled by my hair across the fields of Prime's landing area. I was never accepted into it. I was tolerated." 

Hordak looked at her in disbelief, now feeling anger, for himself and the princesses. They hurt her.. and he wasn't there... "They *pulled your hair?*" 

"This ain't about Me, Hordak, it's about you." She moved closer, sighing in annoyance when he backed away again. "Let's go inside, Hordak. Now."

His ears flicked and he tsked. "But.." 

"No! Let's go!" She yelled, she doesn't mean to, but she wanted them inside now. She was worried about him and he wasn't budging. 

The rain came down harder and a lot boom shook the ground. 

Hordak started in her eyes, her brows pointing down and her lips In a pout. He flicked his ears down now too and looked away. 

"You think so little of me." He mumbled. "I still need to prove myself.-" 

"PROVE WHAT!?" She finally screamed, her hands stretching out. She didn't like to, but she hated how stubborn he was being.

"MYSELF!" He yelled back, getting in her face. 

She leaned in herself now, getting louder. "BUT WHY!? YOU'RE ALREADY HERE, THERE'S YEARS TO PROVE YOURSELF, WHY RISK YOUR OWN HEALTH TO PLEASE SOME HYPOCRITICAL ROYALS!?" 

Hordak growled and balled his fist, they were so close now. "BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY!?" 

"I JUST DO!" he felt his chest bubbling, he didn't know what was possessing him, he had many reasons to want to prove himself. He wanted to prove he was his own individual, prove he was sorry, prove he deserved this second life, that he cared enough, that he was good enough, good enough for the chance, for the alliance, for.. 

Entrapta now begged in her voice, it cracked a bit. Was she so conflicted she started to cry? She didn't know."BUT WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU!" he finally snapped, getting closer in her face. She was shocked, and he was too once he realized what he did. He felt his face heat and his eyes water as he backed away. "I'm sorry, sorry, Entrapta, I shouldn't of shouted, I-" 

She lowered herself on her feet. "You.. want me...?" 

The rain came down harder, thunder rattled the ground. Her hair frizzed at the humid air. 

He bit his lip and gulped. This wasn't how he pictured a confession. His imagination of it was just not telling her and taking it to the grave. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

"Yes, I do." 

Entraptas eyes shined, and she smiled a little. "really? Like really really?" 

Hordak opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted with a kiss, her eyes squeezed shut and slamming her lips onto him, her hands on his chest as she stayed there and let out a breath through her nose, her lips in a small smile, dropping the umbrella and letting herself get rained on. Hordak, it took him a few seconds to realize what happened, but his hands met her hips holding her gently as he kissed back. 

They stayed like this for what felt minutes. Rain soaked their clothes and damped their hair, masking tears. 

They pulled away with foreheads touching, taking small breaths before another kiss 

Then another 

Then another 

Then one more for good luck. 

Hordak pulled away to breath now, holding her face gently and his claws gently whiling her cheek. He remembers prime doing this, except his way was for evil intent. Hordak did this for.... 

Love? Love. 

Love 

Oh, he was so in love. 

"Wow." Entrapta giggled and her hands moved up to be at his shoulder, squeezing. "no one's ever wanted me before.." 

Hordak let out a small laugh and gently squeezed her cheeks. "Really? You're beautiful. Who wouldn't?" 

She giggled and shrugged, wrapping her arms around him and tilted her head. "Alot. I'm not seen as pretty to alot." 

Hordak tilted his head now and his eyes softened, he pecked her and her hands gently ranked up to her hair. "You, Entrapta, are the Fairest of the fair. People who dismiss your beauty are fools." 

Entrapta blushed and leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by the crack of lighting in the distance. She screamed and hid her face, Hordak covering her head and holding her tight. After it massed, they looked at each other and smiled. 

"Should.. we head inside?" He asked, letting her go. "Get warmed up?" 

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Yes."  
_________________________  
Hordak has a different definition of getting warmed up.

"Ah-!"

Not that she was complaining

He bit down on her shoulder. Harsh.

Entrapta shivered as Hordak peppered her neck in kisses, one small flick with his forked tounge, then another bite. 

They changed once in the tent, she had extra dresses for him she was planning to gift him at a later date, but it seemed okay to give him one so they don't get a cold. 

She sat on top of a table, her tent was big enough for it and a mattress, and Hordak kept his hands, his claws, on her thighs, trying his best not to rip or tear her leggings- but Lord, it was hard to control himself seeing it hug her so nicely. He continued to bite and nip, then trace his kisses to her lips again and have an open mouth kiss. 

She let out a gentle sigh between it, her fingers tapping his cheeks before cupping his face and pulling him in harshly until he was hovering over her. Of course, she had plans him being on the topside would change quick, but this was nice. It's nice being held, being handled in a way but it came out of care and desire. Not out of annoyed anger. 

Hordak, however, was savoring every bit of it. Finally getting control, finally feeling in his own demands, his own want, and finally getting to touch her? He felt as if he'd go blind by his sweet craving.

She bit his bottom lip and moaned his name.

He pulled back and fought with her mouth. 

She let out a tiny whimper.

His hands groped her sides and she gasped, then squealed when she felt the tips of his claws rank her skin. 

They both pulled away to observe. He may of made some tiny tares. 

"Shoot." He muttered, relaxing his hands, then taking them away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." 

Entrapta looked and giggled, then looked at him. "It's okay. I can sew it back together." 

Hordak nodded, then paused and stared at her thighs before nodding slowly and smirking. "You can just sew it up?" 

"You are not ripping my clothes just because I can sew." 

"But you can sew."

Entrapta nodded, blushing. She held her hand up. "That doesn't mean you can tear up my clothes. I can't fix everything with my limited supplies." 

He smiled and his ears perked. "But say I did rip these. Can it just be fixed?" 

"Lord Hordak," Entrapta giggled, her hands on his chest and she looked up. "Are you trying to conquer me?"

Hordaks let out a goofy chuckle, his head shaking. "I simply want to just show you how much I wanted you." 

She smiled and pulled him close to kiss his cheek. "I love you." 

He perked at that, staring in amazement at her words. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed another deep kiss to her, poking her sides gently to make her gasp and swallow his name when she was about to whisper it. Her lose white shirt didn't get to stay on her for long before he pulled it off, possibly stretching it as he tossed it. He held her face and pressed a harsher kiss to her, taking in her soft noises and keeping her quiet. 

She took in all his attention, his claws on her bare chest, his kisses peppered on her skin and his hands now more gentle as he touches soft skin and squeezed. Her quiet gasps and moans where enough to block out the sound of thunder, and her presence was enough for him to ignore the faint flashing outside. He kissed down more, making sure to worship and praise every inch of skin, Hordak knew not to waste time on a masterpiece. 

On a goddess. 

On a queen. 

He's new muse, his Nefertiti, he'd devote every ounce of loyalty and love to her. He'd prove it in any way he could.

Her praise was in soft cries for him as he kissed her chest, messaging her sides. He gently but down on her shoulder, earning a gasp. He moved back to kissing her lips, now getting more intense as he helped her hair out of his pigtails and ran his claws through it, her hands in his, gripping it and tugging him closer as her legs wrapped around her waist and pulled him closer to her body, softly gasping at the touch. All her thoughts short circuited. 

"Wait." He breathed, pulling away to listen to her, seeing her take deep breaths before her hair wrapped around his waist and she scooted closer. "Can we go to the bed? The table gets uncomfortable after sitting." 

He was in a trace, a haze before his brain registered her request. He whispered a yes and lifted her up, then gently tossed her into the bed, smiling at her giggles as he leaned over to lower the light so the tent was dim, more calming. He then crawled on the bed, hovering over her.

They calmed, his hands pinning hers on each side of her head and interlocking their fingers as he kissed her, then sighed and smiled at her. "I love you, Entrapta." 

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Hordak." 

They both kept soft looks at one another before drowning in kisses again, gentle touches resuming on each others skin and whispering the others name as the storm outside continued

Maybe storms are not all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is BluBerriipiies! I have a Tumblr, BluusCluues. Have fun. Follow my puppy on Instagram, LokiPomales


End file.
